


Quantum Limericks

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: These were originally published in the fanzine Bingo! Bango! Bongo!





	

Donna--it comes no surprise--

Wouldn't fret over Albert's demise.

But she won't get her way;

So they're destined to play

Tug-of-war with Sam's sexy thighs!

 

* * *

 

 

Wife One was a tough act to follow.

Her absence left Al feeling hollow.

Until his best friend,

Sam, said with a grin:

You can hump me or sit there and wallow!

 

* * *

 

 

There once was a sailor named Al,

Who, in every port, had a gal;

Until stuck at sea,

He turned to a he,

And now he's bisexu-Al!

 

* * *

 

 

Now, Sam is our resident genius,

With more brains than we have between us.

But you know what they say

'Bout all work and no play:

It can be hard as hell on the penis!

 

 

 

 


End file.
